


Star Wars Headcanons

by Stahvie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stahvie/pseuds/Stahvie
Summary: Just gonna dump any and all SW headcanons here





	Star Wars Headcanons

\- Kylo first notices you when you take a corner too quickly, colliding with him.  
\- In a rush, and not the first time, you bounce off him and continue rushing off to where you urgently needed to be  
\- “Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” - You as you run off  
\- Whoever that was, they were sturdy so you weren’t worried you’d hurt them  
\- Whoever you were, you had some nerve!  
\- Kylo’s unsure how to react. No one ever seemed so unruffled after an incident like this.  
\- The hell just happened?  
\- Later you’re so close to missing the elevator  
\- Not on your watch!  
\- You lunge inside just as the doors close, but, aw kriff!  
\- There’s Kylo and the snooty ginger one  
\- You shouldn’t be in here  
\- Now you’re trapped  
\- Head down, apologise, and tuck yourself away in the corner to make yourself small  
\- But you’re stuck in place  
\- Oh no! It’s the force!  
\- Oh no… the bottom of your shirt got caught in the doors  
\- You panic and hit the button for a closer floor so you can try to make a clean getaway  
\- Kylo wonders if you’re always this bad at humaning  
\- Definitely gonna keep an eye on that cute, clumsy one  
\- Another day, another fight with the faulty caff machine  
\- The creamer’s gone everywhere  
\- You’ve got a fresh little circular burn mark from the nozzle at the base of your thumb  
\- And when you recoiled from the pain, you dropped your cup and it rolled under the table  
\- You crawl under to retrieve it  
\- Now someone’s already stepped up to use the machine. They coulda waited a minute…  
\- Ugh, just one day where you don’t mildly embarrass yourself would be nice  
\- Cup obtained, you reappear from under the table and bonk your noggin  
\- You’re just getting all of the clumsy for the day out of your system early  
\- Pleeease let that be the case  
\- Surprisingly, everyone’s averting their eyes  
\- That never happens…  
\- …Oh… because those feet you saw from under the table belonged to Kylo…  
\- Well, that makes sense  
\- He takes the empty cup from your hand and replaces it with a full disposable cup and motions for you to go  
\- You hesitate because actually that cup was specifically yours, you got it the first time you were granted shore leave, and you’d just rather not leave it behind…  
\- You begin to reach for a lid for the cup  
\- But, oh, okay, probably best you left… this is Kylo Ren after all  
\- Just focus on walking out of there like a normal person  
\- Except you clip the door  
\- Doors = Your number one enemy  
\- Thankfully, you don’t get a drop of caff on you  
\- The floor, however…  
\- You navigate around the huge puddle and flee  
\- Hopefully Kylo didn’t see you just essentially throw the drink he made for you all over the ground  
\- He definitely did.  
\- The rest of your morning actually goes pretty smoothly and you’re getting so much work done  
\- Then a gloved hand places your cup, full of caff, on the console beside you  
\- You look up at Kylo, thankful, but also confused because what ?the frick??is happening???  
\- You thank him and raise the caff to your lips because you’re not about to be rude  
\- His fingers gently curl around your wrist to stop you  
\- “That’s still really hot…” He says confused but amused  
\- It’s hard to tell if you’re flustered because he’s Kylo… or because he’s Kylo <3  
\- You’re hopeless… He’s gonna have to keep an eye on you  
\- And that’s in no way just an excuse to be closer to you  
\- (it absolutely is)  
\- You start to find that your fingers have grown clumsier and drop stuff more frequently  
\- Things just kinda seem to fly out of their own accord  
\- Kylo’s just waiting to see how long it takes for you to figure out he’s messing with you  
\- When he walks with you he’s always nudging you from one side to his other  
\- You don’t really get why until he forgets one time and you take the corner of a console to the hip  
\- Well obviously you can’t even be trusted to walk  
\- It’s just safer if he carries you, it’s got nothing to do with the little squeak that escapes your lips when he lifts you by surprise…  
\- But only in private though, he’s got an image to maintain  
\- His favourite method to transport you is to sling you over his shoulder  
\- Though he loves feeling of your arms cuddling around him when he piggybacks you  
\- Kylo’s tried to kiss you so many times but you always end up colliding heads  
\- You’re so oblivious  
\- Like, what’s Kylo doing so close to you anyway??  
\- Poor guy is just frustrated. He knows how you feel, even without the force, so why can’t you tell how he feels?  
\- He’s gotta find a way to make it more obvious what he’s doing  
\- During a silent moment, his warm hands gently keep your head in place and he leans in  
\- Confused, you pull back  
\- “What are you doing?”  
\- “What are you doing?”  
\- “Trying to kiss you!”  
\- “…oh!” The penny drops  
\- Maybe a little too excited, you go in for the kiss  
\- Your noses bop but he kinda expected that from you  
\- You figured with practice that would stop happening, but it never does  
\- Kylo doesn’t mind, he thinks you’re adorable  
\- Many smiley kisses  
\- He lets you sit in on his training sessions  
\- You’re pretty sure it’s just to show off just how un-clumsy he is  
\- He doesn’t coddle you  
\- Kylo wants to keep you safe but knows you’d survive without him  
\- Not that he likes the idea of being without you  
\- You never feel insecure with him  
\- Any tiny scars, burns or bruises you have, are nothing compared to his  
\- You think the marks on his skin are just proof of how amazing he is  
\- He thinks yours are just there to stop you from being too perfect  
\- You’re flawless to him


End file.
